The following U.S. Patents are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,943,966 discloses a furniture system having a countertop midsection, two tower units with gliding base, a rigid screen, and flexible partitions. Using the tower unit shaft's neck, a pivoting connection is used to provide the flexibility of arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,497,184 discloses a pivoting structure for joining and supporting two co-planar surfaces that pivot independently around a fixed point between the tables at one end on a pivot assembly. The co-planar surfaces are supported at the opposite end by a support leg that provides rotation quickly and easily by one person by means of a pivoting wheel. An array of positions can be fixed by means of a wheel brake lever.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,662,734 discloses a connection device for tables including a shaft on which a first part and a second part are respectively mounted thereon. The two parts are pivotally connected with each other and have their own connection shafts. Each of the connection shafts is connected to a table top so that the two table tops are pivotable about the shaft.